


Wherever the future leads them

by Myulalie



Series: Malec Server Wingo [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Malec Server WINGO, Meet-Cute, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wingfic, Wings, seraphim angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie
Summary: Izzy said it was the Halloween party of the century.“What do you think of my costume? I have to say I’m quite proud of myself!"The High Warlock of Brooklyn dressed up in a lewd imitation of Shadowhunters with cheap, pink wings. Alec is not impressed.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Server Wingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841527
Comments: 14
Kudos: 231
Collections: Wingo Summer





	Wherever the future leads them

**Author's Note:**

> This is the **free space** for my first bingo ever. I blame [@Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu) (enjoy ♥).
> 
> You can tweet me at **#myulalie**!

The party is loud and obnoxious. Alec hasn’t even set a foot in the loft yet but he already hates it. Isabelle struts forward, dressed up as a flapper and Jace adjusts the crown on his head with a smirk. The blond looks the part in his Prince Charming armor and immaculate cloak. 

Alec hasn’t bothered dressing up for the Halloween party of the century, or so Izzy said. The High Warlock of Brooklyn is famous for his parties and Isabelle was ecstatic after a night of dancing at Pandemonium, where Magnus Bane invited her to celebrate Allhallows Eve.

The siblings walk up rickety stairs that shake with the bass echoing through the building and Alec winces as they reach the landing. It’s crowded, with scantily clad men and women and over the top costumes. 

He spots a werewolf dressed up as a zombie, a vampire in a nurse’s outfit and faeries wearing war paint on their angular faces and holding dangerous looking weapons. Alec reaches for his seraph blade, hoping to find comfort in the familiar weight of the weapon in his hand but his fingers close around nothing.

Isabelle forced him to leave his weapons behind, except for his bow and quiver. Apparently, it can pass off as cosplay, whatever _that_ is. Jace got away with a seraph blade because it goes with his outfit and Alec sulks, following his siblings reluctantly.

The crowd parts to let them through and Alec hears the whispers, Downworlders wondering what Children of the Nephilim are doing here. He squints to see through moving lights and swirling smoke, ill at ease in the mystic atmosphere of the party. Alec cannot detect any threat, but he cannot see much either.

There is a man in the middle of the room, dancing even as every body stilled with the Shadowhunters’ arrival and Alec frowns at the sight of cheap, light pink wings strapped to the stranger’s back. They look soft, except for the fact that it’s molting and pink feathers gather at the man feet. Alec looks away when his eyes linger on the stranger’s leather pants. 

Isabelle grabs Alec’s elbow and drags her brothers towards the man, calling out happily in spite of the looks they keep getting from the other guests. Jace holds his chin high, the crown somehow remaining straight on top of his head and the blond laughs out loud when the stranger turns around. Alec tenses and his eyes inevitably drop down to the man’s body. 

The man is wearing a bright pink shirt, barely holding to his chest as most buttons are undone. There are runes on his chest, a pale imitation of the angelic symbols burnt on the Shadowhunters’ bodies. Alec recognizes flexibility, speed and stamina drawn in shiny eyeliner on the stranger’s golden skin in a lewd imitation of Shadowhunters.

“Children of the Nephilim," the man says. "Well, well. I don't recall inviting you."  
“Magnus Bane.” Jace greets, nodding.  
“I have an invitation,” Isabelle takes a paper out of her bra and waves it around. “These are my siblings.” 

Magnus plucks the invitation out of her hand and looks at it with fastidious distaste. He brushes one of the many necklaces adorning his chest with his other hand, humming. The warlock is wearing two rings on the same finger and when he purses his lips, the light makes his lipstick sparkle. 

"I must have been drunk." 

His brown eyes flash gold for a moment but he shrugs and gives a twirl, spreading his arms. They’re still at the center of the attention, Downworlders looking at them from the corner of their eyes or listening intently. Alec’s shoulders are so tense it’s painful. 

“What do you think of my costume? I have to say I’m quite proud of myself!” 

Alec shuffles his feet, glancing at Magnus again. The warlock has circled his eyes with kohl and he winks at Alec when he notices the Shadowhunter staring. Alec immediately looks away and swallows nervously, almost painfully. 

There is a tingle at the back of his neck and he rubs at it but a shiver runs down his spine next. It feels like danger but Jace snickers and Isabelle praises Magnus on his ability to draw runes, completely unconcerned with a potential invasion of demons. She shows off her sparkly dress and high heels, and Magnus nods approvingly. 

“I know Shadowhunters don’t have wings of course, but it was a nice addition. The High Warlock of Brooklyn is anything but ordinary, you understand.” Magnus quips. 

Something shifts behind Alec and a weight settles on his back, somehow familiar. 

Someone gasps and Downworlders scramble away from them when Alec rolls his shoulders with a sigh. There is a dull ache in his back, tension he never noticed before, starting from his neck and all the way down to his waist. 

Magnus’ eyes widen and Jace gaps at Alec, or more exactly something behind Alec. The crown falls from the blond’s head and bounces on the floor with a dull _thud_. Isabelle turns to look at Alec as well and she whimpers, glancing between him and the rest of the room. 

He frowns, looking around too but there is nothing out of the ordinary, except the frightened looking Downworlders. 

What are they afraid of? 

A feather touch on his cheek diverts Alec’s attention for the briefest moment. He catches sight of actual feathers and trips on his own feet in an attempt to get away from no doubt one of Magnus’ many fake feathers.

They’re real, golden light so bright they look white. Three pairs of wings somehow latched on Alec’s neck, shoulder blades and waist, eerie and ethereal. 

He glances helplessly at Isabelle and Jace who stare right back at him, at loss of what to do or say. Magnus wasn’t lying when he said Shadowhunters don’t have wings. Usually. 

Alec tries to flick them instinctively and they move seamlessly. The higher pair wraps comfortably around his neck, soft and slightly warm. It’s appeasing but the middle wings flaring behind his back send Alec tumbling with the unusual weight and the lowest pair shifts to balance Alec before he falls. 

“My apologies. Obviously Children of the Nephilim would not have fake, cheesy wings.” Magnus drawls.

He hasn’t moved away, contrary to most of his guests. Alec catches sight of some vampires disappearing out the door, trying to get away from the glow of his wings. Werewolves have backed off as well but faeries are watching Alec with interest. 

“It’s a rare occurrence. Nephilim’s wings emerge when they meet their soulmate.” A Seelie Knight says.

Magnus rolls his eyes and it’s all too easy to guess what he is thinking. A metaphor for chained wings until Nephilim redeem themselves, the elevation of one soul to the higher planes of existence thanks to noble sentiments. 

Shadowhunters legends are rare and although they are true, Alec never had any hope of seeing his own wings. He pales at the implication.

“Well, let me just get the names of all my guests and you can be on your way to find true love or whatever.” Magnus waves his hand in a dismissive gesture.  
“That won’t be necessary.” Alec cuts in. 

Because he knows already and he would rather spare himself the humiliation of telling a dozen of women they are not soulmates in spite of the glaring evidence on his back. Some guests scatter at the clear dismissal, not willing to linger in the presence of Children of the Nephilim. 

Alec cannot relax in the welcome warmth of his wings, even as the party comes to an abrupt end. What the wings mean might not sway The Clave’s beliefs on who he loves. 

Isabelle catches on and wiggles her eyebrows, glancing between Magnus and her brother. Alec shakes his head slightly and it brings Jace’s attention to what Izzy is trying to say. The blond looks ready to speak up and Alec ruffles his feathers without thinking. Jace changes his mind. 

“Oh, you know who it is already? Well, don’t let me keep you, go and swipe them off their feet! Everyone out!” Magnus chirps and sends his guests away.

The warlock doesn’t look so excited about the situation though and something in Alec aches to comfort Magnus. The Shadowhunter refuses to act on it though and watches as Magnus unstraps the pink wings falling apart on his back, ready to banish them.

“Don’t!” Alec calls before he can think better of it. “I’m sorry, I… it’s just… you look very pretty?”

Magnus stills, glancing at Alec and his three pairs of wings. Suddenly, the warlock catches on and his hands fall to his sides as he smiles shyly. He avoids Alec’s eyes and adjusts the straps on his shoulders with shiny black nails. His pink wings lose some more feathers. 

Alec bends down to pick up one, playing with the soft material. Then, he reaches for his own wings, petting the glowing feathers. 

“Sorry for crashing your party Magnus.” Isabelle says and she looks disappointed.  
“That’s why I never bring Alec anywhere, he’s a party pooper.” Jace cuts in.

Alec frowns but Magnus doesn’t pay any attention to the blond, shifting closer to Alec instead. Isabelle and Jace glance at each other and back away, leaving them alone in the now empty loft. Jace forgot his crown and Magnus kicks it out of sight.

“So, you think I’m pretty? You’re not too bad yourself.” The warlock lowers his voice.

A shiver runs down Alec’s three pairs of wings. It’s a delicious feeling. He blinks slowly, taking in the glitter dusting Magnus’ cheeks and the flash of gold in the warlock’s eyes.

“What happens now?” Magnus asks.  
“I don’t… know.” Alec admits and looks at his feet.

Magnus hums and Alec realizes the warlock doesn’t know either. Soulmates are rare and none of them expected to meet each other tonight. Alec’s wings flutter on his back, reaching gently to nudge Magnus who smiles and makes up his mind. 

“Can I offer you a drink? We can get to know each other and see where we go from there.”  
“I’d like that.” Alec nods. 

One thing for sure: wherever the future leads them, they’ll go together.

**Author's Note:**

>  **I take prompts!** Follow me [on tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts) and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥
> 
>  **On feedback:**  
>  “<3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)
> 
>  _Constructive criticism is welcome_. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)
> 
>  _You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to_. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting [on my tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting), I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥


End file.
